In a concrete composition containing alkaline cement, low substituted hydroxypropyl celluloses (i.e., celluloses having a low hydroxypropoxy substitution) are liable to swell without dissolving in water, but partially dissolve to invite a viscosity buildup. By virtue of these attributes, the low substituted hydroxypropyl celluloses are sometimes used for suppressing segregation of concrete material.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shrinkage-compensating concrete material comprising a low substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose as a segregation inhibitor, a blowing agent, expansive additive, and water-reducing agent. Patent Document 2 describes a high fluidity concrete comprising as a segregation inhibitor, an aqueous gel of hydroxypropyl cellulose which is prepared by dispersing a low substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose in water and shear grinding the dispersion.